


Victory

by Gwynne



Category: Sharing Knife - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: After the Camp Council., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynne/pseuds/Gwynne





	Victory

We won.

We won. Everything’s fine now, we got what we wanted.

Why can’t I say it out loud?

I did what I was supposed to do. I showed my loyalty to the family. I’ve always done everything the right way. Always.

We won.

===========================

Dar sat on a stump beside the fire, across from Cumbia. Omba had already gone back to her horses, she said she had to help catch that vile monster that Dag rode, so she could get rid of it.

The only sound was the fire, burning low. Dar poked at the glowing embers, it seemed so cold, he was almost shivering. So cold, and so quiet. Cumbia wasn’t even twisting any of her string, it was strange seeing her hands resting quietly in her lap.

Dar stared at the dying flames. “We did the right thing.”

There was no answer in the cold silence.

“We had to protect the good name of our clan. He can’t be allowed to shame us with his farmer whore.”

He shifted uncomfortably, “He’ll be back. She’ll find some other, younger man. Sluts like her go from one man to another. As soon as she realises he’s got no money to spend on her she’ll sell herself to some other fool. And he’ll come crawling back. He always does. Where else can he go?”

He shuffled his feet, “He’ll come crawling back.”

“No.” Cumbia stared into the flames, “No. Not this time.” She stood up slowly, moving like an old woman, and turned towards her tent.

Dar sat alone, watching the fire.

We won. We got what we wanted.

Winning isn’t supposed to feel like this.


End file.
